Cole vs Richard
by j-wills
Summary: Fourth and final story of the Cole Turner mini series. As an Avatar, Cole foresees a time when Richard Montana becomes so consumed with magic that he takes over the Underworld and does what no other including himself never could – destroy the Charmed Ones.
1. The Meeting

Cole vs. Richard

_Written by J. Wills_

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately the characters of Charmed have nothing to do with me!

Part One

Dressed all in black, Cole enters the room where three other men dressed just like him are seated around a large table. "Gentlemen, glad you could make it." He tells them, taking a seat amongst his colleagues. The room was full of monitors, and each shown a different plane of reality. In the centre was the long hovering table where Cole sat to the front and his colleagues. "I appreciate you all taking time out of your busy schedules to listen to me today. What I have to say is of great importance."

"Your message sounded of great urgencies my friend, how could we not?" The man known as Alpha asked. He was a skinny, tall, Caucasian man with a grey goatee beard and thin black hair tied back in to a ponytail. "Tell us, what is on your mind?"

Cole struggled with his words; he was still rather new to this life. In the human world he had been gone for a year, but time moved much differently in the Avatar plane. He cleared his throat before addressing his concerns to his new friends, "I was practising my meditations earlier." He finally told them. "But something happened; I had a flash, a vision, of Richard Montana."

"Earth matters again Cole? They do not concern you anymore." Beta intervened. This avatar was black in ethnic origin; he was stockier than Alpha and had short black hair.

"So you keep saying, but surely if my new powers cause me to have a vision of a witch then I should concern myself with them." The most recent member of the clan countered.

"Very well Cole, we will wait for you to finish what you wanted to say before we give our views. Please, continue." The third Avatar, Gamma told him. This one was a lot younger looking than the rest, Cole had never asked him his age but he often wondered if his appearance was quite deceiving. He looked barely thirty, not a single whisker of hair on his face, jet black hair slicked back he spoke in higher pitched voice than the rest.

"Thank you..." Cole acknowledged before continuing. "The flash was over quick but I've since been able to channel my mind on that moment. Montana's magic overcomes him. A witch overcome by their own magic is too dangerous for us not to intervene. It won't shape a better future for mankind; I've called this meeting to get a majority decision on allowing me to return to earth and stopping this event come to pass."

The remaining Avatars looked to each other and then back at Cole, it was clear they need not speak because the answer was obvious. Alpha, the leader of the Avatars spoke, "You are still in the early stages of your powers Cole, and we cannot allow you to change the course of a witch's future on a moments flash during your meditation. However, I will personally study the witch and make my own judgements. If I feel he will become too much of a threat to humanity, we will look at the situation again. Until then this meeting is over my friend."

Cole, slightly disappointed by the decision simply nods and stands. Although he hadn't been an Avatar for long, he knew arguing with them was pointless and deep down he knew what they'd say before he asked the question. Arguing with the leader was unheard of, he'd been around a lot longer than the rest and commanded respect from his peers.

One by one, the three Avatars disappeared from the room, until only Cole was left. "Sorry gentleman, but I never doubt myself." He said, thinking aloud with a wry grin shortly before disappearing from the room.


	2. The Confrontation

_**Part Two**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. In part two Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth during a time Richard was struggling to cope without magic whilst he was seeing Paige.

Paige, Richard, Phoebe, and Phoebe's new boyfriend and boss Jason, laugh amid the remnants of a lavish meal, enjoying a rare double date. Cole appears at the back of the room, clearly he can't be seen by the staff implying he was invisible (or as Avatars would call it 'You can't see me because my will doesn't allow it') "What is it sweetie?" Paige asks Richard, as he looks up for a moment, seemingly puzzled by something. He meets Paige's eyes, "Huh? Oh, uh nothing. Just felt a chill that's all." Paige stares at him for a moment and then lets out an uncomfortable laugh.

"So when I finally arrive in Hong Kong, a man greets me with a card saying 'Mr. Dean.' And then he tells me what an honour it is to have me as a guest. So Remone my translator says 'it's called a rich mans welcome.' Flattering sure but I wanted a simple 'Hello Jason let me show you to your hotel.' Instead Remone tells me this 'rich mans welcome' is 'usually highly rewarded,' of course I don't mind tipping but it just goes to show how different countries define it. So when we get to the hotel the first thing I do is insist on carrying my bags!" Jason smiles and sips on his expensive red wine, as the sisters chuckle at his story.

Richard, the only one not laughing, abruptly stands up, "I have to go to the restroom, excuse me."

Paige looks on concerned for a moment, "Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Fine yeah, sorry Jason." Jason smiles and Richard walks away.

Alone in the restroom, Richard washes his face and then looks in the mirror, "I know you're there."

Cole appears in the room and Richard is quick to use his telekinesis to throw him away. The avatar isn't he moved by his gesture, and shakes his head at Richard. Suddenly the witch feels a choking sensation, as he begins to collapse Cole releases him from the magical hold. "Consider that a warning, stop the magic before it's too late. If I have to tell you again, you'll perish." With the warning firmly issued, Cole disappears and Richard holds his throat, confused as to what just happened. As he leaves the restroom he is confronted by Paige,

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I only went to the restrooms!" He snaps back at his younger partner.

"Well geese sorry but you've been acting strange ever since we got here." She looks around and as man walks by and in to the restroom. "Is it the magic?" She whispers.

Richard sighs and looks around, "Paige we can't discuss this here, can we go back to my place? I'll tell you everything I promise." He tells her, nervously putting an arm around her and petting her on the cheek.

At the dinner table Phoebe looks up to see Paige waving her over, "Oh, one minute." She tells her lover.

At the entrance Paige informs her sister of the goings on, "Phoebes I'm so sorry we're gonna have to call it a night. I promise as soon as I get the details I'll let you know but all I know right now is Richard wants to tell me something."

"We're supposed to be having a double date Paige! Can't it wait?" Her older sister strongly states.

"No, he seemed really concerned about something, I'm sorry all right, he needs me." Paige turns away and walks out the door where Richard is waiting for her.

Phoebe returns to her table and smiles at Jason, "Guess it's just us, Richard isn't feeling well so Paige has gone home with him." She informs her lover boss as she sits back down.

"Oh that's a shame, should we go too?" He asks her concurringly.

"Nah, I'm he'll be fine." She tells him, smiling and leaning over for a kiss. "Alone at last, Mr. Dean."

"Mmm indeed we are… shame." He tells her sarcastically, kissing her and pouring more wine in to her almost empty glass.

_**Montana estate, same night**_

"A demon attacked you! What sort of demon what is it?" Paige asks Richard, sitting by him on his couch.

"One that's immune to my power. And he warned me to stop using magic or I'll die. I'm guessing that was a warning, not a friendly tip."

"What gives you that idea?"

"The fact he choked me without even touching me, he just sorter willed himself to do it."

Paige just sat confused for a moment; finally she looked back at him. "He musta been a pretty powerful demon. What did he look like?"

"Human." Richard simply replies. "Dressed all in black, with dark hair."

"No distinguishing features?"

"Hard to tell when you're being magically choked. I was more concentrating on my breathing than his looks."

"I'll consult with my sisters; in the meantime you better refrain from using any magic no matter how small until we can figure out who we're dealing with."

Once again Cole is at the back of the room, folding his arms he simply watches on. This time, Richard doesn't sense his presence.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. The Plan

_**Part Three**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. In part three Cole has some explaining to do!

_**Montana Estate, same evening**_

"I'll do a spell, find out who it is that's after me." Richard suggests, getting up from the couch he heads in to his study and over to the book shelf.

"Richard, no!" Paige quickly follows him to his study. "I'll do it, you just sit tight." She tells him, trying to get him away from his book shelves.

"Paige no offence but I can take care of myself." The eager Richard tells her, running his finger along a large collection of books.

Paige sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, sorry Richard but you don't leave me with any other options… Chris!" She shouts, summoning her white lighter. "Chris!" She shouts again immediately.

Orbs begin to appear in the room, forming a silhouette and eventually, Chris. "What are you doing?" Richard asks his girlfriend just as Chris fully forms.

"Paige, what is it?" Chris asks, checking out his surroundings he sees Richard but says nothing.

"Richard needs our help, there's a demon after him."

"What kind of demon?" He asks his future aunt, folding his arms awaiting her reply.

"One that was immune to his powers. It attacked him in the restaurant we doubled earlier." She explains.

Chris raises his eye brows and looks to the male witch, "Why would it do that?" He asks Richard, not seeming too shocked to hear this.

Richard stuck his head up from a book he'd began studying, looking at his lovers white lighter and gritting his teeth, "I wish I knew!"

"Are you going to bring your sisters in on this? We could be dealing with something really dangerous." Chris asks Paige, unfolding his arms and walking over to her more concerned than before.

"Not yet but I will." Paige continued to glare at Richard, she hated him using magic now that she knew what it did to him.

"Look I don't need all this, I can handle myself." Richard tells Paige, not one for wanting such attention. He bowed his head back to the back, furiously flicking threw the pages. "I know it's in here somewhere!"

"Go and tell my sisters I need them here. Richard and I are going to look through some of his books and find a spell to reveal who's after him." Paige told her white lighter, surrendering to Richard's insistence on looking for a spell.

Chris nodded and orbed out. Cole, who by now had began looking over Richard's shoulder to study his texts too, still watching on unseen, looked over to Chris and disappeared as well.

_**Mystery room**_

Chris checked out his surroundings, a grey misty large empty space, this wasn't the Manor it looked like he was in a foggy field except there no grass but he could feel the coldness of the night.

"I intercepted your orb." A voice told him. "I'll let you go after we've had a little chat."

Chris backed away, "Then come out invisible man, and let's chat." At this point, the young white lighter had a feeling he knew whom he was dealing with,

Cole appeared before him.

"Cole." Chris simply said, "I shoulda guessed sooner. Only you or elders could intercept my orbing. Where are we? And what do you want?" His tone was low; he spoke to him more like an enemy than ally.

"A plane between earth and the clouds, do you like it? I created it myself, just so we could… talk, away from prying eyes. Know what I mean?" Cole was circling the Halliwell's guardian angel, his voice sounded almost menacing, like he was trying to intimidate the boy.

"Like Elders, Avatars and witches?" A slightly cautious Chris asked him.

"Do I have your backing on this one…? Future boy." He asked Chris, ignoring his question and implicating the two had met before.

"If he hurts my aunt I'll kill him myself!" Chris angrily responded.

"You've seen the future; you know what he's capable of. He'll do more than hurt her if he's allowed to continue with his magic, the Charmed Ones won't be able to match his power." Cole continued to explain, he knew the white lighter wasn't like Leo which is why he came to him. He had mastered the art of manipulation a long time ago. "You know you can't go to daddy about this, don't you?"

Chris now looked more confused then angry, "Why not? He'll be with us all the way if he knew it meant saving his precious wife and child." Chris answered with a hint of jealously, something that always crept in to his voice when he spoke about his father.

"Cos he's an elder now, remember? They can't do anything without meetings and picket signs. Plus he can't keep anything from your mom, never could."

Chris thought for a moment before simply nodding in agreement. "You're right. So who do you wanna play this?"

"I'll give you some borrowed powers, but you have to kill him for me; if I do it I'll be stripped of my power and sent back to this time. I'm forbidden to interfere in earth matters." This was Cole's problem, having grown up with it for most of his life his first instinct when solving a problem was to kill.

"Me? No way I'm supposed to watch over witches - not murder them!" Chris quickly responded.

"Listen junior!" Cole barked, grabbing the young man by his striped shirt collar. "You'll be saving thousands of lives to end his. Right now you're the only one I can trust, kill him and then you can go back to pretending you're only here to watcher over the girls!" He let go of Chris's collar and stepped back.

"And what about dad? You think he doesn't know everything I'm doing? You think he won't turn me over to the Elders once I do it?" A more nervous and shaking Chris asked the Avatar.

Cole took in his response for a moment; on this occasion he knew Chris was right and nodded. "Okay, maybe his death was a little too easy. Nevertheless, I have to stop him, from here on out he only becomes more dangerous." He stood silently for a moment looking at his white lighter counter part and then smiled. "Keep doing what you're doing kid." He told him, nodding his head.

Looking at Cole puzzled for a moment, Chris braced himself to orb out. "Okay… And what are you gonna do?"

"Talk to your daddy!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. The Reveal

_**Part Four**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. In part four Cole keeps a promise.

The remaining sisters orb in to the Montana estate with Chris where Richard and Paige are in the kitchen. "Alright I left Wyatt with his father what's the happening people?" Piper says standing side by side with Paige she peers in to the book she and Richard were reading.

"Yet another spell book Richard?" Phoebe asks, noticing what her sisters were looking at.

"Phoebe…" Paige's warning tone is clear for all to hear, Phoebe nods. "So Chris filled us in, looks like you got a secret admirer Richard."

"I woulda settled for some flowers." Richard replies to the middle sibling, sipping on his mug of coffee.

"I'd take this mater very serious; if he's immune to Richard's magic he could be immune to yours as well." Chris informs the sisters, coming away from the book shelf he had been examining in Richard's study.

"At best he's an upper level demon or a Warlock with some parlour tricks; we'll just do a reveal spell and kick his ass." Piper replies to the white lighter, still oblivious as to whom he really was.

_**Manor, same evening**_

At the Manor Leo lovingly cares for his son, sitting on a chair in the lounge room he's singing Wyatt to sleep.

Cole appears in the room to a startled Leo, he immediately stands, Wyatt in his arms he faces the former demon, "I thought you were dead."

Cole grins slightly, "I'm better than dead Leo." He tells him, winking at little Wyatt and tickling his chin with his left index finger.

Leo stares at his former brother in law, "You're not a demon, and you're not human… What are you?" He asked, in a very serious tone.

"More powerful than you can possibly imagine." He tells Leo, lowering his voice he sounds a lot more sinister than and as serious as Leo.

"What's that supposed to mean? Am I meant to be afraid?"

"You asked what I am, but it's not just me Leo. There's more like me, and who knows… Maybe one day you'll be like me as well. One day."

"I'll never be like you, fighting the temptation to be evil, obsessing over someone you can't have. As powerful as you think you are Cole, you'll always be that bitter man who turns to evil when the going gets tough. You're not powerful, you're nothing." He bluntly tells him, seemingly having no time for the man he once respected.

The truthful words were like a sword cutting deep. His superhuman powers didn't help numb the pain. "She didn't tell you just how close you all came to death did she?" He simply replies to Leo's painful words as he strolls around the lounge. "I see you haven't redecorated since the last time I was here, Piper likes the old fashioned look huh?" Cole chuckles to himself, looking down at the floor and then back at Leo. "Of course she does, she married you."

Leo turns his back on the former demon and puts Wyatt in to his cot they kept downstairs for him. He turns back to face Cole, "What do you want Cole?" He asks, wanting to get to the point. "You shouldn't be here."

"So Phoebe didn't tell you how she secretly came back in to my life last year, how I put my life on the line once and for all to stop a new Source being born, a source so powerful that the Charmed Ones wouldn't have been able to face up to him!" He was starting to get angry at his hostile reception; he knew Phoebe wouldn't have told anyone about him.

Leo knew exactly who Cole was talking about, "You're referring a demon named Tyne, but that's impossible; the Source banished him to a prison dimension two hundred years ago. He was too powerful to vanquish."

"Not impossible Leo, that prison dimension was the Walls; where all the powerful demons go when they break Underworld laws. The first Source created it, as a way to avoid having to vanquish powerful demons. Spent a bitter time there myself recently, met Tyne."

"You set him free?" Leo asked.

"Not quite, he hitched a ride back through a friend." The Avatar sat down opposite a still standing Leo on the couch, "I'd forgotten how comfy this sofa was." He playfully told Leo, leaning back and lifting his right leg across his left knee whilst draping his right arm across the back of the sofa.

"So what happened?" Leo asked, taking a seat by his baby boy's crib. "Play the hero for once?"

Cole nodded, "You're not far wrong. But I'll tell that story another day, let's just say you won't have to worry about him now."

"Phoebe didn't mention any of this…" Leo muttered to himself.

"Well, where I'm involved she tends to have short term memory loss."!

Leo raised his eyebrows at Cole, "Can you blame her? After all you've put her and this family through?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not the bad guy anymore my friend. I'm actually here to help." Cole explained.

Leo laughed at loud, "Well like Alice I do try and believe three impossible things before breakfast. You're not a bad guy, you wanna help, what else? You helped a little old lady cross the road on your way over here?"

Cole said nothing, simply glared at the Elder.

Leo stood up and gestured his head towards the front door, "I think you should leave before the girls find you here."

"They're too busy trying to track a demon that attacked Paige's boyfriend earlier tonight." Cole told him, remaining in his seated position.

Leo nodded at Cole, putting the pieces together. "Chris said Richard got in a little bother earlier that was you, wasn't it?"

Cole shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Get out!" Leo demanded.

"Come on Leo, I thought you were a smart guy. You actually trust him?" He asked, referring to Richard.

"Are we just gonna go round and round?" Leo quizzed, becoming more and more agitated by the man seated before him.

Cole finally stood up and sighed, moving away the curtain behind him and peering outside before looking back at Leo. "I'm an Avatar; I can't do you or the girls any harm. Seriously, study me. Talk it over with your bosses, I'm not a demon anymore."

Leo didn't know what to say, his anger was turning to a more confused kind of behaviour.

_**Montana estate**_

Back at the Montana estate Piper has been making a potion, "I gotta hand it to you Richard; you've got every ingredient a witch could want." She steps away from the pot and throws in a pig's foot – the pot flames up. "Alright then we're done.

"What will this do?" Richard asks as he holds Paige's hand.

"Tell us who your stalker is." Piper replies.

"Gone are the days you make notes and tell the Police." Phoebe says sarcastically.

"Okay Richard throw in a bit of skin." Piper tells him.

"Why does he need to do that?" Paige protectively asks.

"Because he said the demon used some sort of magic on him, which means it'll still be in his skin." Chris stepping forward tells Paige, beginning to talk more than he had been.

Richard nods and takes a knife from the counter, gently slicing a bit of skin away from the side of his neck, he throws it in and Paige passes him her hanky for the blood.

"Alright we're in business, let's do this." Piper, Phoebe and Paige all chant the spell at the same time.

"Land and sea set us of this being free;

Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell,

Reveal who this being be."

As the potion bubbles they all look on, "I think it's starting to form." Paige says, as smoke arises and takes shape from the pot.

"That's him!" Richard says when the smoke finishes its form.

"Cole?" Paige asks looking to Phoebe.

"Cole." Phoebe simply says, not in the least impressed…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. The Explanation

_**Part Five**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. In part five the sisters and Richard discover who they're dealing with.

"That's impossible, Cole's dead!" Phoebe shouts.

"Is he?" Paige asks her sister, "How do you know he's dead? Because you haven't seen him in a while?"

"No because he would have come after us." A still startled Phoebe replies.

"Wait, you know this guy? Why's he attacking me?" Richard asks, confronting Phoebe.

"It couldn't have been him, he's dead!" The middle sibling shouts back at Richard.

"Well he has some power for a dead person. He could have killed me at anytime!"

"Well that proves it, he's not evil or he would have killed Richard." A defensive Chris informs the rest.

"It wasn't him!" Phoebe shouts again.

"Stop being so naïve Phoebe, he's obviously alive and up to his old tricks, he didn't kill Richard because he wanted him to tell us what happened, the jerk obviously still thinks he's invincible. It's not his style to do the kill straight away." Paige intervenes, practically telling Phoebe off.

"What and you're the Cole expert all of a sudden!"

"No but I know him well enough to say he'll be back." Paige replies to Phoebe.

"All right, enough you two!" Their eldest sister demands. "Last year the Elders told Leo Cole had gone off the radar, then you went to see for yourself and saw no sign of him at his Penthouse, you said some girl was living there now."

"Yeah, she said she was a witch and that Cole had rescued her from a prison dimension but the thing that ruled there killed him." A slightly fibbing Phoebe explains.

"Yeah we know this but how do we know the girl wasn't lying?" Paige asks her sisters.

"Strange lie to make up Paige, plus we haven't seen him for the past year and the girl at his Penthouse hasn't attacked either." Phoebe tells her younger sister.

Richard and Chris had become nothing but spectators during the sisters' disagreement. Richard was pacing the lounge over and over, shaking slightly and brushing his hair back with his perspiring hands. Chris simply stood and watched, knowing better than to involve himself.

"Then let's be logical about this people, we go to the Penthouse and see what light the girl there can shed on all this." Piper informs her siblings. "What did you say her name was Phoebe?"

"No, you stay here with Paige and Richard; and Chris and I can go to the Penthouse. She's spoken to me before, she'll be more comfortable. Plus if she is any threat Chris is on hand to Orb me away." Chris nodded in agreement to his future mother.

Piper thought about it for a moment, since the reveal spell had worked she had been nothing but a figure of calm, something usually reserved for Phoebe.

"Fine but we're not being lenient on him this time Pheobs. If it is him we're gonna have to figure out a way to rid ourselves from him once and for all." Piper informed.

A still upset Paige tried to speak but her big sister Piper was quick to point in her direction whilst looking to Chris. "Orb downstairs, if someone new is living there you'll expose yourselves."

Chris finally taking action extends his hand to Phoebe, "Let's go." Phoebe takes his hand and they orb out.

As they orb in a blinding light surrounds them, temporally stopping them from seeing where they are. Once it fades Phoebe looks confusingly at her surroundings. "This isn't the Penthouse, where are we?" She asks her white lighter.

Although not answering Phoebe's question, he clearly knows more than his charge. "Cole?" He calls out.

"Cole? He's here? How do you know?" Phoebe questions her nephew.

"'Cos this isn't where I orbed us to." He explains.

"No… I bought you here."

Leo appears in the misty space Cole had taken Chris earlier, holding a sleeping Wyatt.

"Leo? What's going on?" An increasingly baffled Phoebe asks. "And why did you call out for Cole?" She asks Chris.

"Sorry Phoebe, but I'm with Cole on this one. Richard's getting too involved in dark magic, he needs to be stopped now before it's too late." Leo tells his sister in-law.

Phoebe simply looks baffled at the white lighters.

"Why did you bring us here Leo?" His future son asks.

"Cole created it, it's a place where the Elders can't watch, and we haven't got their support on this one."

"What do you mean 'Cole created it'?" Phoebe asks Leo. "What does he mean?" She asks Chris.

"Your ex is an Avatar, but he can't kill Richard himself – his kind forbids it." Chris informs her.

"What the hell's an Avatar! How do you know all this!" By now Phoebe was seething with rage, her white lighter and brother in law were talking in riddles so no one could blame the fact she was lost in this explanation.

"Someone _**please**_explain what is happening here! Cole, Avatar, kill Richard?"

"Sorry Phoebe I know it's a lot to take in, but you've kept things from us as well. Like how you helped Cole vanquish a powerful threat from two centuries ago. An Avatar is a powerful being out of the way from the struggles between good and evil, Cole had to become one to stop himself becoming the new Source of all Evil." Leo explains to his sister in law.

Phoebe looks puzzled but can't hold her smile; deep down part of her knew Cole would do something un-expected like that. "I still don't understand why he didn't tell me, I've been worrying about what happened to him for so long. But why does he wanna kill Richard?"

"Because he knows if he doesn't, Richard will kill us." Chris simply states.

"No, it's not that simple." Leo explains. "He's been lying to us Phoebe, his magic is growing because he's got access to a vault filled with shelves jammed with vials, jars and boxes…herbs and potions of every kind."

"'Richard, please stop using dangerous magic' probably won't get the job done." Chris tells his future aunt Pheobs.

"Why wouldn't it? He loves Paige, he'd never hurt her. Why can't we just tell him to stop?" Phoebe questions.

The trio are interrupted by a whirring sound and a sudden burst of air leaves Cole standing before his ex wife for the first time since joining the Avatars. "Because he's human, and the magic he uses is too powerful for any one man to resist. It's not the kind of magic the Charmed Ones use, its dark magic centuries old. If things continue down this path the man your sister loves will barely be recognisable as human, and he'll kill you all before taking up the vacant Source's throne."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. The Emotions

_**Part Six**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. The sisters and Richard discovered who they're dealing with and in part six there's more shouting…

Phoebe walked forward, staring at the impossible sight before her eyes. Cole, the man she loved more than life itself. He was back in her life once again, not for the first or second time. So often she had tried to move on from him but he always returned to her life, and in a frustratingly annoying kind of way she liked it.

So many emotions, what could she say to him? After all they'd been through together he stood there like he was in a business meeting. No emotion could be seen in them dark eyes, only a focussed stare at his beloved Phoebe.

"Cole…" She simply said, stuck for words. She quickly suppressed her emotion for a moment and greeted him with almighty slap across the kisser. "You bastard!" She shouted at him. "Do you care about anyone other than yourself?" She slapped him again. The only emotion she had now was pure rage.

Chris and Leo looked at each other and stood back, they knew how Phoebe could get when she was angry.

Cole held his cheek for a moment and quickly grabbed his former lover's hand before she could hit him again. "Phoebe please, I don't have a lot of time." He told him, not wanting the domestic.

She pulled her hand away from him and frowned. "No, you're too busy ruining someone else's life with your new found powers. I shoulda killed you long ago, you never could stay on the side of good long could ya!"

"Do you think I wanted to be a damn Avatar?" He grumbled at her through gritted teeth. "It was the only way to save lives; yours, there's." He continued, looking at the whitelighter twosome. "Your sisters!" He calmed down and sighed. "If you want a damn apology for that Phoebe, than I'm sorry!" He backed off her, "Sorry for saving your life." He said in a quieter tone. He turned back to the now silent Phoebe, "But I didn't come back for a domestic. This is big." He warned her.

Phoebe was simply soaking all this information in; she didn't know what to say to him anymore.

"Sorry to interrupt, but he's right Phoebe. We need to focus on the matter at hand." Leo told her.

"I could have come to you at anytime in your life, but I chose now because now is the time Richard is getting too dangerous. He can't control his power, he only thinks he can." Cole said, looking at Phoebe.

It was clear to see Phoebe was still angry but the mission always came before the life. After a long pause she finally found it within herself to speak, "…If he was evil, we woulda known by now. He's not plotting against us." Phoebe reasoned to the group.

"No, but he is hiding things from us." Chris told her. "His power is growing, it's an addiction and eventually it's gonna consume him. That's when he'll start plotting against us."

Phoebe shook her head, "Paige is gonna be so mad."

"She'll get over it." Cole bluntly told her.

"Okay, so I spoke to the Elders and they sensed no danger from Richard. They think assigning him a whitelighter will keep him on the straight and narrow." Leo chipped in.

Cole chuckled to himself, "Assign him a whitelighter, yeah that'll work." He told Leo sarcastically.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Phoebe replied. "Works for us."

Chris backed away, "Well count me out."

"It won't work; he's not dabbling in good magic. But I know a non violent way of stopping him without using my power…." Before Cole could tell the group his plan he suddenly tenses up and breathed in. The misty room of nowhere began to fade, making the rest of the group disappear before Cole and then reappear again.

"What's going on!" Phoebe shouted towards the whitelighters.

"They've found him." Chris answered, "We have to get out of here!"

"Who's found him? Richard?" Phoebe asked. Cole was beginning to fade away.

"It's the Avatars; we have to leave before we get taken too!" Leo orbed out with Wyatt.

"Lets go Phoebe." Chris said taking her hand.

"Wait, what about Cole?" She asked, seeing him fade away.

"They've taken him, come on!" He took her hand and as they orbed away Cole's voice could still be heard.

"What the hell are you doing?" He could be heard shouting, looking up to the stars as the rest of the group left him alone.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. The Trial

_**Part Seven**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. The sisters and Richard discovered who they're dealing with and there's more shouting… In part seven Richard wants action and Cole is handed his punishment…

_**Montana Estate, same night**_

Richard, his knees shaking is getting increasingly restless. Paige is sitting next to him, holding his hand. He stands up and lets go of her hand, "I can't stand this waiting around. I need to be doing something." He tells the two remaining Halliwells.

"We will, when Phoebe and Chris come back with more information." Piper tells him. "In the meantime, you just need to stay calm."

"Piper's right, let's watch a video." Paige hesitantly says to her boyfriend.

"Calm? There's no need for any of you to be getting involved, I can handle this myself." He says rushing back over to his library of books.

Piper and Paige quickly follow and Paige gently grabs his waste. "You don't know him like we do, he's dangerous."

"Not anymore, the Avatars have dealt with him." The three turn to see Phoebe and Chris.

"Phoebe… What happened? Did you see that woman?" Piper asked her younger sister.

_**Meanwhile**_

In the same meeting room Cole originally discussed his concerns to the Avatars about Richard, the hero looks upon his new surroundings. Inside a narrow tube, Cole places his hands against the glass and tries breaking out.

"By combining our strengths Cole, we have temporarily returned you to mortal status." Avatar Alpha tells him. The room lights up and the three other Avatars were stood by Alpha's side.

Cole remained silent, opting to see how this would play out.

"You broke fundamental rules that you have been reminded of on plenty of other occasions." Avatar Future told him.

"It is forbidden for you to interfere with Mortal matters." Gamma explained to Cole. He was an extremely tall and thin, clean shaven and coloured man who looked around the 40s mark in human age.

"What do you have to say for yourself brother?" The final Avatar, Beta asked. Beta had jet black hair, which was styled slickly with long sideburns that were greying at the bottom joining on to his blackish grey bushy beard.

"I stand by what I did; Avatars are about the greater good. Stopping Richard is apart of that!" Cole explained.

The leader Alpha nodded to his colleagues. "Brother Cole, if you wish to continue this tedious feud you do it at the cost of your new life."

Future continued on behalf of his leader. "You have already been told that we need not concern ourselves with this witch, but your continued persistence has forced us to replace you."

"What does that mean? You're gonna kill me?" Cole queried.

Gamma stepped forward and gave him his final reckoning, "We will not allow you to kill a mortal whilst an Avatar, whether he be good or evil. You will return to earth the same creature you came on to it - Belthazor, a powerful yet vulnerable demon."

"You won't do it; you guys need me more than I need you."

The rest of the Avatars exchanged looks for a moment before turning back to Cole. "Not quite Cole, we've found someone with as much Avatar potential as you. No more talking." Alpha, the representative of the Avatars explained.

…"WAIT!" Cole quickly shouted before they turned him away, "Why Belthazor?"

"You lost yourself when Belthazor was vanquished; he is as much you as Cole Turner." Beta told him.

Cole closed his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself in a familiar place. "The Penthouse." He said thinking aloud.

As the toilet flushed and the tap stopped running in the bathroom, Lana came out of the bathroom and stood completely silent for a moment. "Oh my god…" She finally said. "Cole?"

Cole looked at Lana for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Are you evil?" She finally asked her old friend, slowly backing away…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. The Revelation

_**Part Eight**_

**Summary: **The Avatars have turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Cole takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. The sisters and Richard discovered who they're dealing with and there's more shouting. Cole is handed his punishment by the Avatars after a trial and is forced to live on earth as Belthazor

Phoebe enters the penthouse, stopping dead as she sees her former lover sitting on the arm chair in the corner of the room. "Surprise…" He quietly tells her.

She doesn't know quite what to say, he's alive yet again. "This is what… number four, five? I've lost count." She tells him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Isn't it great?" Lana excitedly intervenes, coming out of the kitchen and handing a coffee to Cole.

"Yeah, the universe needs more physco's. Doesn't it Cole?" Phoebe says, folding her arms and starting at him.

Cole, after sipping his coffee sets it down on the coffee table. "Where's toil and trouble? Didn't expect you to come alone."

"Do I need them?" Phoebe questions.

"No! Of course not, does she Cole?" Lana tells her, hoping to avoid any trouble.

Cole stands up and makes his way to the elevator, "I don't have time for this." He states.

Phoebe quickly blocks his path, "Where are you going? To kill my sister's fiancé?

"Get out of my way Phoebe."

"Or what? You'll kill me? You're gonna have to; I won't see my sisters go through this with you again."

"Fine!" Cole says, gritting his teeth. With that, he shimmers out and Phoebe looks to Lana surprised.

"You better tell him to stay the hell away, Avatar or not we'll find a way to vanquish him." To herself she mutters: "We always do…"

_**Meanwhile, at the Montana estate. **_

The remaining two sisters are doing are chanting spell whilst waving scented candles. "Are you sure this necessary?" Chris asks the girls.

The spell finishes a white glow for a moment illuminates the room, "There, all done – no more magic can be used in here." Piper tells the room.

Richard, looking at his own spell book on the couch, stands and grabs Paige's hand. "Chris is right Paige, this isn't necessary I can look after myself."

"No! I don't want you using magic. The last thing we need right now is for you to go out of control." She bluntly explains.

Before he can reply he's shoved on to the floor by Cole, shimmering in to the room. Piper for a moment forgetting she can't, tries using her powers on him. "Richard!" Paige yells, running over to see if he's ok.

"Get the hell out!" Piper coldly tells the un-wanted guest.

"I'm not the bad guy here… he is." Cole says, defending his actions.

Phoebe and Lana shimmer in to the room as Cole conjures up an energy bolt. "Cole, don't!" Phoebe cries out to him.

Cole swings his hand at Richard but is shocked to see nothing happens.

"It worked!" A surprised Paige shouts, kneeling down to help her fiancé to his feet.

"What did you do?" A stunned Cole asks, turning to Piper.

"Good isn't it? A little spell to stop the likes of you using your powers."

Phoebe smiles, "Not so smart now are ya?"

Paige and Richard get to their feet, "He's not an Avatar, that's why it worked." Richard explains, keeping his eyes on Cole.

"What?" Phoebe questions, looking to Cole… It quickly dawns on her what the Avatars did and she smiles. "So, they stripped you of your great power? You musta really pissed them off lover."

"Like Piper's already said, get the hell out!" Paige tells him.

Cole shakes his head and points to Richard, "How do you think he knows this? Have Witches started to sense this sort of thing now? He's got too much power!"

"You really don't listen do you Cole? Maybe we should lift the spell and see how well you fair against 4 witches? "Piper asks him.

"I like that plan..." Paige continues.

Cole looks to Chris who simply shrugs.

"This is your last chance Cole, now go before we make good on Piper's threat. Phoebe warns him.

Cole finally submits to them, "This isn't over Montana." He says, making his way to the door quickly followed by Lana.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. The Realisation

_**Part Nine**_

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. He takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. The sisters and Richard discovered who they're dealing with and there's more shouting. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan.

It's a new day and Cole and Lana are back at the Penthouse. Lana awakens to find Cole is no longer in her bed. "Cole?" Lana calls out as she enters the living area putting on her dressing gown to see Cole sitting in the dark.

"When did you get up?" She asks as she walks over to drawer the curtains and let in the night."

"Last night was a mistake." He tells her, staring forward and not making eye contact with the demonic witch.

Lana smiles at the shaggy haired, bearded Cole whom is still dressed in his avatar gear. "I'm not some teenage girl with a crush, I just enjoyed the company." She tells him, sitting next to him on the couch.

Bright orbs illuminate the room, forming a silhouette of a person and finally taking the form of Chris.

Cole stares blankly at the new arrival for a moment, seemingly unsurprised to see him.

"You're late." He calmly tells the white lighter, now standing to greet him.

"It's 8am, where do I tell the girls I'm going at this time?" Chris questions.

Cole ignores his question and walks away from the couch and over towards the elevator in order to face them both. "Right now, you two are the only ones I trust…"

Lana stands and extends her hand to Chris, "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet?"

Chris looks at her for a moment and turns back to Cole, "Look I haven't got long, they think I'm consulting the Elders about you. But I _am_ on your side; I've seen that future too, remember? I'm from there. By that time he's not the only problem the girls had to deal with, what with Wyatt and all."

Lana, looks confused for a moment, "You're from the future?"

"One possible future." Cole informs his companion.

"I don't understand how we lost Phoebes support; she was there in the white room with me and dad." Chris said, thinking aloud.

"The Avatars…" Cole simple said.

"Who else?" Lana continued.

"What? They did something to Phoebe's mind?" Chris asked.

"She thinks I made it up, what with the Avatars taking me away. Why do you think she never questioned your part in this?"

Chris nods in agreement, "At least dad's on our side. He can talk mom 'round."

"I'm not so sure he is… I could still hear him when I was being dragged away; he was quick to assume the Avatars were taking me…"

"Unless he didn't, and he already knew." Lana chipped in.

"Makes sense." Cole agreed.

"Does it?" Chris argued. "How would dad already know?"

"When I spoke to him at the Manor, he seemed to know a lot about the Avatars. Yet the Charmed Ones didn't and neither do you." He tells Chris as the pieces in his head start to come together. "That's because the Elders know nothing about the Avatars, very few do… What's Leo up to?" He asks himself.

"Of course, Leo was trying to make you believe he was on your side? Yet when did he ever agree with you on anything? He convinced Phoebe because he knew she would always believe him over you. So why not just deny everything?" Lana quizzed.

Chris was completely lost in this; he simply looked back and forth at Cole and Lana waiting for one of them to reach a conclusion.

"Because he wanted me thrown out of the Avatars, he let me interact with Phoebe because he knew the Avatars would look down on that sort of thing. Leo knew about the Avatars because he's seen them before, I sensed it when I spoke to him yet I didn't piece it together. I assumed he had potential, but it's more than that!"

"You're way off Cole!" Chris argued. "I know what you're thinking; my dad is not an Avatar!

Brushing his unkempt hair back with his hands for a moment as he slowly comes to terms with the truth about is old brother in law; Cole finally snaps his fingers and points at the dark haired young man standing across from him. "You should have known!" He coldly tells him.

Lana looks at Chris for a moment and when he simply shakes his head, she walks over to Cole. "If you're right, whose side is he on?" She asks.

"It would make him neutral." Chris finally responds, coming to the realisation that the once district attorney must be right.

"It's a good question Lana…" Cole responds, ignoring Chris's conclusion as he swipes his hand across his face to remove the beard with his powers. "…And it's time to find out!" He says with a devilish grin. "Get dressed."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. The Dawn

_**Part Ten**_

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. He takes matters in to his own hands and returns to Earth, threatening Richard to stop using magic. He enlists the help of future white lighter Chris who agrees Richard needs to be stopped. The sisters and Richard discovered who they're dealing with and there's more shouting. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan, he soon realises Leo is an Avatar.

_**Halliwell Manor, same morning**_

Piper is in her bedroom packing for a journey as Leo leans in the doorway watching his wife and child with his hands placed in his pockets.

"I don't feel comfortable going on this business trip with that madman out there. Who knows what he's gonna do next?" A concerned Piper tells her husband as she takes a break from packing for a moment and looks over at him.

Leo smiles and walks in to the room and hugs the eldest Halliwell, kissing her on the forehead. "His bark's worse than his bite." He tells her. "And besides, we've dealt with him enough times over the years to know how to handle him. If we need your help we'll come for you." Leo reassures.

"I still don't know, maybe I should delay this trip until this matter is resolved." Piper tells her whitelighter, as she rummages in her suitcase and begins to unpack.

Leo looks over to the doorway, "Phoebe, would you tell your sister to stop worrying!" He shouts.

Phoebe appears out of her bedroom, dressed and ready to go to work she enters her sister's room. "Not this again!" She moans, walking over to Piper and interfering with her unpacking. "Sweetie, we went over this last night. We need more bands to play at P3, signing crucial liaisons is big. If you delay they're only gonna look else where and we'll never get them back to the table."

Piper smiled at her younger sister, the transition to middle child was starting to suit the once baby of the family. "I thought I was the voice of reason."

The middle child smiles back at her big sister and gestures to the suitcase, "Now come on, I'm dropping you at the station before work." Phoebe reassures her worried sister.

Piper kisses her husband on the lips, "Look after him, I'll call you when I get to the hotel." She tells him, lifting her suitcase from the bed.

"Allow me madam!" Leo mockingly tells his wife as he takes the suitcase from her and orbs them both to the doorway.

"Hey! Not of all us can orb to the door pal!" Phoebe shouts as she kisses her sleeping nephew on the head and heads for the stairs.

"Well you should have married a whitelighter…" Piper sarcastically tells her sister when she meets her at the door.

Leo opens the door and carries the suitcase over to Phoebe's SUV, "I'll miss you." He tells his lover as he shoves the suitcase in the boot.

"Love you." Piper replies kissing him again.

"Get in the car…" Phoebe exhaustedly tells her sister.

_**Montana estate, same morning**_

Paige awakens to find her fiancé no where to be seen. Climbing out bed and getting in to her dressing gown, she leaves the room and goes in to the kitchen to make a coffee. Suddenly, she is joined by Richard. "Ah good, you're awake." He excitedly tells his wife to be. "I've got something to show you." He tells continues. "In the study."

Paige unsure what to say follows him in to his study, "What's going on?" She asks. __

There are open books over the floor, lots of potion bottles bubbling and even an athame on his desk. "I found it!" He says excitedly. "It took most of the night but I knew I'd read it in one of these old books before. " He informs his bride to be as he picks up a book to a liquid like potion bellowing with smoke.

"Richard…" She simply says, starting to feel uneasy.

"I made a dimensional banishment potion and added a power stripping potion to give it that extra kick for the more powerful demons." He rants. "Should do the trick; get him out of our way good."

"Richard, Cole isn't that fancy powered demon he was when he came back from the dead. He's an Avatar, I read up on them their invulnerable." Paige reasons, she knew what magic did to him and always felt especially uneasy when he dabbled with potions.

"If magic's taught me anything over the years it's that nothing is invulnerable, the reason your books say otherwise is because no one's found the right potion for them… until now." The male witch says, picking up and admiring his handy work. "We need to get him here, then I'll prove to him that he's not as powerful as he thinks!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. The Underworld

_**Part Eleven**_

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard Montana using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Taking matters in to his own hands, he returns to 21st century Earth and threatens Richard to stop using magic. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan, he soon realises Leo is an Avatar and Richard has gone back to potion making in order to deal with the threat.

_**The Underworld**_

In a dark maze of volcanic caverns and chambers is home and base of operations to the most evil of beings. The centre of the underworld is a large chamber illuminated by fire torches and was once home to The Source, ruler and most powerful of all evil. The occupants of the underworld refer to The Source's chamber as 'the throne room' and only enter when given permission to do so by The Seer, a chief advisor who has power to see in to the future. Inside the throne room, the dark skinned seer has called a meeting in the absence of The Source for the demonic hierarchy.

"Evil needs a face." The Seer proclaims to those standing before. "Without a true leader, we are weaker, we are divided..."

"With The Source gone, we are the leaders." A tall, thin, balding man with a goatee beard shouts, stepping of the crowd. He was dressed in a golden, cloaked robe with a pentagram on the back and there were two more dressed in the same attire.

"An excellent suggestion my lord..." The Seer responded. "But I fear you failed the Source when all attempts at destroying the Power of Three lead to the demise of two of your kind."

"They were old and weak, the strongest of us survived…" The challenger continued.

"…And pledged your loyalties to Tyne." A female voice from the crowd shouted.

The balding man turned from The Seer to see a pale, slim brown eyed woman with black hair step forward. She was very attractive in her human form and had a birthmark on her left cheek.

"Therefore confirming to us all that with two of your order gone, you are not the force you once were." The woman continued, folding her arms and staring directly at her rival.

The golden cloaked man, obviously the leader of what remained of his order simply stared in disbelief that this woman could possibly challenge him. "You're not stupid enough to challenge us, are you Klea?" The demon questioned.

"There is no Source; unlike you Vorm I take my blood oath seriously." Klea began to gain in confidence and smirked as she circled the demon she believed a traitor. "Any claim you and your order had in leading us vanquished with your oath."

"Choose your next words carefully. You were powerful when there were seven of you, but you are all that's left of the brotherhood." The self proclaimed incumbent threatened.

"Actually, there are two of us." A distant familiar voice could be heard, long absent from the underworld.

The demon hierarchy that gathered for the meeting began to look at one another and finally they looked behind them as black cloaked man made his way through the crowd. He stooped short of Vorm and took his place next his female rival, removing his hood and revealing himself to be…

"Belthazor!" Vorm angrily shouted as he grabbed the intruder. "I'll kill you traitor!"

"Hello, Vorm." Cole responded. "It's been a while."

Klea said nothing; she was clearly as shocked and outraged to see him as anyone else and seemed to have no problem with Vorm ending his existence.

"Let him go..." the Seer ordered.

Vorm turned his head from Cole for a moment and angrily shouted at the Seer. "Are you giving me orders, witch!?"

Sensing his opportunity, Cole grabbed Vorms' hands that were still placed on him, span him around and threw him at his fellow golden cloaked brethren. As Vorm and his now angry colleagues looked to react, Cole took a step back and lit an energy bolt in the palm of his right hand. "Hear me out Vorm!" Cole shouted as three enemies started to conjure up fire balls. "I didn't come to fight…" He told him. "Or claim the throne." He said, looking at the Seer.

Vorm stayed calm for a moment and motioned at his two colleagues to do the same. "Ok Belthazor, you have my curiosity for moment." He stated, as he and the other two allowed their fireballs to extinguish and Cole did the same with his energy bolt.

Cole breathed a sigh of relief, "The Infernal Council does not have the authority it once did." The demon stated to his three challengers.

"Neither does the Brotherhood of the Thorn." Klea interrupted to her former fellow member.

"I know, I didn't come here to reunite us." He could see she was still as suspicious of him as ever.

"Then why did you come back Belthazor? To die?" Vorm asked the demon he clearly had history with.

The former Avatar nodded, "Maybe, I don't expect to live much longer…" He quipped.

"You won't if you continue with riddles." Krea informed him as her patience with him started to wear thin. .

The Seer was clearly enjoying the atmosphere in the chambers; she hadn't felt the need to involve herself as her former master had returned from exile. Had she foreseen his arrival? And why he was here?

"I came to raise an army." Cole finally told his now stunned audience. He nodded to confirm he had said what they thought and walked over to Vorm, looking him in the eye. "There's a new threat, and he's very powerful."


	12. The Decision

**Part Twelve**

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Taking matters in to his own hands, he returns to 21st century Earth and threatens Richard to stop using magic. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan, he soon realises Leo is an Avatar. Richard has gone back to potion making in order to deal with the threat. Meanwhile Cole goes home to try and raise an army.

"Does he scare you, Cole?" The Seer asked, using his human name as she always did and confirming she knew why he was here.

Cole was smart enough to keep his eyes on Vorm, showing him the respect he deserved as a powerful demon. "I wouldn't be here if he didn't."

Krea's attention along with most others had by now been caught, her old friend had enough in him to come home and risk facing his kind and although she considered him traitor it still took some doing. "You must be desperate if you came back here for help, knowing what would happen to you." She duly informed him as she made her may to two men facing off.

Cole looked to her for a moment before looking back to Vorm and finally backing away and taking a more authoritative position by the Seer. "My fellow demons…" He began. "I won't keep you in the dark much longer, nor will I waste your time. My old brotherhood colleague is right… I am desperate. It recently came to my attention that there is someone out there, a very powerful witch who has delusions of grandeur. Unless we stop him, he will only get more powerful and by that time it will be too late. I am not a servant of evil, nor am I a servant of good, I just happen to be someone who was in the wrong place at the right time. Trust me; you do not want this man to be your enemy of your ally."

Vorm had been waiting for his nemesis to finish; intrigue had taken over the lust for ending a traitor's life. "Nice speech Belthazor, now explain why we should fear a witch?" He asked, unable to comprehend how one witch could be such a threat.

"I'm sure you're familiar the name Montana, Vorm."

"Montana…" Vorm replied, but thinking aloud. "They're all dead."

"No, the boy still lives." The Seer interrupted.

Cole nodded at Vorm to confirm the Seers statement "Why didn't you warn anyone about him? That's your duty." Cole asked his former right hand woman.

"What are you hiding Seer?!" Vorm barked.

The Seer had a reputation of only revealing what she chose to, but on this occasion it was clear the future to her was murky on this matter. "This man standing before you has seen one possible future, where the Montana witch becomes your new ruler. I have seen nothing from him to suggest he is capable of anything more than the most powerful of us. My advice would be to allow the boy to play with as much magic as he chooses; he is no threat to us, Vorm." She told the Infernal Council leader.

Vorm looked to his two remaining followers whom nodded to him in agreement with the Seer's advice. "Puny humans playing around with magic do not concern us… but you do. Letting you continue your miserable, traitorous existence wouldn't beneficial to us!" The dark lord informed the pretender. All remaining members of the Infernal Council conjured fireballs again but before they could fire them the two followers of Vorm were vanquished by energy bolts from Cole and his new found ally, Krea. Vorm flinched and looked to Cole shocked at what just happened as other high level demons now began to mutter and wonder whether they should fight as well.

"You always were a short sighted fool Vorm…" Cole told his main rival as he pulled an athame from his cloak and quickly shoved in it to his enemies' gut, ending his life. As the rest of the higher level demons now started to approach him and Krea, he let out a scream as he transformed himself in to his demon counter part Belthazor whilst a smiling Seer surprisingly looked on. "I have no interest in this place. I just came seeking the strongest and most fearsome for my quest. Join us brothers and together we shall rid us of this threat once and for all!"

Krea stood beside her brother and raised her right arm, "All hail Belthazor!" She shouted at her fellow demons.

The higher level demons, now knowing which way they would go all raised their right arms in unison at their new leader. "Belthazor! Belthazor! Belthazor!"

Belthazor looked on at his flock, the game truly was on.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. The End Is Nigh

**Part Thirteen**

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Taking matters in to his own hands, he returns to 21st century Earth and threatens Richard to stop using magic. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan, he soon realises Leo is an Avatar. Richard has gone back to potion making in order to deal with the threat. Meanwhile, Cole returns to the Underworld and gains some allies.

_**The Penthouse**_

It was early in to the evening as Lana gazed at the high rise San Francisco buildings from the window of the Penthouse as people from all walks of life poured out on to the street. It was something the demon witch took comfort from; the amazing views that Cole's Penthouse offered was mind blowing to her as she watched the world go by. Doctors, lawyers, dentists and so many other people from all walks of life went to and from their daily routines. She was slightly envious, a year had passed and she spent the majority of that time alone. As Lana swept back bits of her long dark hair that drooped over her eyes, she forced herself away from that staggering view. It was time for business, like her only friend she had a part to play and in this she knew it wouldn't be easy but it was something she felt obliged to do. Lana stood in the elevator, pressing for the ground she watched as the doors closed on the Penthouse.

_**The Manor, same evening **_

'_Twinkle twinkle little star'_ was Wyatt's favourite nursery rhyme and the Halliwell's always took it in turns to sing him to sleep. Tonight it was his fathers turn, the boy was fast asleep by now as Leo leaned over his crib and watched him. Looking at the baby it was obvious he looked more like his mother then his father; most of then Halliwell family seemed to carry their looks from their mother and Wyatt was no different. "Sweet dreams little guy." The white lighter whispered, smiling at his boy.

"Okay, I'm taking off." Phoebe informed her brother in law as he made his way downstairs.

"Has Chris come back yet?" Leo asked, sitting down in the living room.

"No!" A surprised Phoebe told him. "He's been up there ages, what do you think the Elders wanted him for?" She asked.

"I wouldn't worry." He assured his sister in law. "Performance reviews take as long as they take, and he's a lot more complicated than the average white lighter." He continued.

"Yeah, I guess. Have you heard from Piper?"

"She called earlier, she's just getting settled in at the hotel before the meeting tomorrow." Leo replied. "Speaking of which, are you sure you should be doing this without either your sisters?"

"I'll be fine Leo!" The middle child exhaustingly answered him. "I know this chic remember? Anyway, I don't need Paige worrying about me as well as Richard. She's barely left his side since this whole thing began."

_**Montana Estate**_

By now Richard's kitchen was cluttered with potions, herbs and spell books. Paige knew how obsessed he was becoming but was doing her best to support him and not worry. Montana had been spending more and more time making potions, and judging by his unkempt appearance he'd done little else. "I should have known…" He muttered, staring deeply in to a potion bottle.

All Paige felt she could do was look on, her fiancé had continued to bury himself in his books and potion making and she was a bystander. "Known what?" She quizzed her fellow witch.

Richard snapped out of his trance and quickly dismissed her question. "Never mind that now, never mind that now." He said speeding out of the kitchen as his partner gave chase. "I need you to remove the protection spell you out on the house earlier." He informed her, as he headed in to his vault.

"Are you crazy? That mad man will be straight in here!" She told him as she hesitated to follow him to the vault and stood in the doorway.

Richard turned away from examining a particular section of books and smiled, "Let him come, I'm more powerful in here than he can possibly imagine!"

_**Tiffany's café**_

Phoebe entered the meeting point and surveyed the room for a moment, and then she noticed in the far corner the girl motioning at her. "Have you ordered?" The middle Halliwell sister asked as she took a seat.

"No, I was waiting for you." Lana replied.

"Just a tea, please." Phoebe told the waitress. "Same." Lana said as the waitress looked to her. "Thanks for coming." She said, looking across the two seater table to Phoebe.

"No problem. Is this your visit here?" Phoebe asked, easing the tension by making small talk.

"I actually come most days; I like the contemporary feel to it." Lana answered.

Phoebe looked around the room for a moment and smiled, "To tell you the truth I've never noticed it. It's changed hands so many times, the memories all merge in to one."

The young waitress brought the girls their teas. "Anything else I can get you?" She helpfully asked the witches.

"No I'm fine thanks." Lana informed her,

"Me too." Phoebe answered to her with a smile.

"So… Where is he?" Phoebe asked the demonic witch as the waitress walked away.

Lana she stirred her drink, "I'm not sure. He's been gone a while." She answered whilst removing her tea bag as Phoebe did the same.

"That doesn't worry you?"

"He's a big boy." Lana replied.

"He's also unpredictable and dangerous." Phoebe countered.

"I guess I haven't seen that yet." She countered back, taking a sip of her tea.

Phoebe smiled for a moment and shook her head, "Are you love with him, Lana?" She asked, almost in a patronising tone.

"I believe in him, Phoebe." Lana simply told her, not quite answering the charmed ones' question.

"So you justify him harming innocents?"

"I think we both know Richard is not an innocent."

"You don't even know him!" Phoebe told her with a firm tone.

"What was the point in this meeting, exactly?" Phoebe asked her fellow witch.

"He still loves you, he doesn't say it but it's obvious." She answered, as she took a final sip of her now empty tea.

"We're done here." Phoebe told her, as she stood up.

"Sit down, Phoebe." Lana ordered, without making eye contact. "He doesn't want you to get involved in what happens next."

Phoebe sat back down and stared in disbelief across the table at Lana. "How did you do that?" She asked. "I can't move…"

"Have another tea." Lana told her.

"Two teas please." Phoebe asked, motioning at the young waitress from earlier. "Lana, stop."

"Cole asked me you keep you safe, what's safer than sitting here with me and drinking tea?"

The waitress made her way over with two more teas. "I'll tell her to call the Police." Phoebe threatened.

"You'll speak to no one in here except for me, give me your mobile."

Phoebe took her mobile from her bag and placed on Lana's side of the table. Lana picked it up and put in her own bag as the waitress come over with their teas. How was she doing that?

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. The Battle Begins

**Part Fourteen**

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Taking matters in to his own hands, he returns to 21st century Earth and threatens Richard to stop using magic. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan, he soon realises Leo is an Avatar. Richard has gone back to potion making in order to deal with the threat. Meanwhile, Cole returned to the Underworld to gain some allies and Lana lowered Phoebe in to a trap

_**The Penthouse, late evening**_

Since becoming Belthazor again, Cole's expectations for the mission at hand had to be altered. Ultimately, he knew whatever the outcome was to be he would most likely perish. The Assistant District Attorney had aligned himself with powerful dark forces and as powerful as he was, he was no longer unstoppable. He emerged from his sleeping quarters in new attire, exchanging the black hooded robe for the more civilian black cargo trousers, pale blue plain long sleeved jersey and his trade mark black trench coat. Gone was his bushy beard and he was now clean shaven with his hair neatly combed, he was ready for action. "Gentleman." He announced to his new colleagues. "Krea." He said, acknowledging the one half human woman in the room. "It's time." With that, Krea, himself and the eight other hand picked demons he had chosen for this mission shimmered and flamed respectively out of the room.__

_**Montana Estate**_

The group re-emerged on the outskirts of the Montana estate; making no secret of their presence they stood stationed and not hidden nor crouched. "He's in there, but the chances are he won't be alone." The half human and demon informed the rest of the group as he gazed upon the large mansion that was home to his nemesis. "Montana is the target here and him alone. Anyone that's protecting him have their reasons… they live." He ordered. "Okay Trax and Kessler, I need you two to bring down the protection spell around the estate. Once it's down, you come with Krea and me on foot through the front." The new found leader commanded.

"On foot?" A slightly surprised Krea asked her former brother.

"He'll be ready for us using our powers to gain entry; we do this the old fashioned way." Cole answered.

"The rest of you split in to two groups, three go through the back and three of you feeling confident use your powers to get inside… and be mindful of his traps!" He warned.

A moment had passed when demon twin brothers Trax and Kessler suddenly stopped combining their powers to bring down the protection spell. They looked to their leader, "There is no spell to bring down here." Kessler informed the rest of the group.

Cole looked at Krea who looked at him back as they both thought about it for a moment, "He's more ready than I thought…" Cole thought aloud. "You all know your jobs, go and do them." He commanded after only a brief moment's hesitation.

No one questioned Cole's orders and three headed away from the pack to gain entry via the back of the estate. "Exercise caution!" Krea shouted as they ran off.

Cole nodded to his mini group and all four shimmered inside the grounds, making their way to Richard's door. The leader paused and waved at the remaining three demons that had waited for their signal to power inside. Once they received their thumbs up the three simultaneously flamed out. "Let's do this." Cole commanded to his group. In unison they all fired energy bolts at the front door, blasting it to pieces. The four stormed the building but inside the lights were out and no one was around. "Trax." Cole said, looking to one half of the twins. With one click of fingers, Trax lit the mansion up as they continued down the corridor single file with Cole leading. Suddenly, Cole came to a halt and the rest group stopped with him as they stared in disbelief that the three that had flamed inside were now laying unconscious at a set of stone clad steps leading downwards. "He's down there." He informed his group, stepping over three of his unconscious followers as he headed down. "Watch for traps."

"Athame!" A female voice shouted just as Trax, the last of the group to headed for the steps. He looked at his hand as the athame he carried orbed out of his grasp and reappeared in the hands of Paige who was at the shared remains of the front door. Trax launched an energy bolt at the witch. "Energy bolt!" She shouted in a panicking tone, making that too disappear and reappear in her hands, quickly launching it back and watched as the twin screamed as the bolt struck him, lighting him in flames and finally vanquishing him.

"No!" Kessler could be heard shouting, as he made his way back up the stairs. He saw the red headed witch and angrily began launching bolt after bolt at her. Paige knew by the time she had summoned one, she'd be hit by another and orbed out of danger. A raging screaming Kessler launched yet more bolts around the narrow long hallway, blowing holes in the walls. Krea came back up the steps to try in vane to instil some calm in him but their leader carried on down the steps, finally making his way to the vault. He couldn't fail to notice the place was littered with potions, mainly on the tops and still belching out steam, Cole knew what they were for and waved away the smoke as he stepped over broken glass and cautiously walked through the room looking for his target.

"In here, Cole!" The voice of his enemy shouted.

Cole instantly knew the voice was that of Richard's and as his head snapped towards the entrance to the kitchen he launched an energy bolt of his own at the doorway.

"About damn time." A seriously focussed Richard informed him as he stood athame in hand behind three demons that were crouched in front of him with their hands bound behind their backs.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. The Elders

**Part Fifteen**

**Summary: **The Avatars turned down Cole's request to stop Richard using his magic after he had a vision of him doing evil. Taking matters in to his own hands, he returns to 21st century Earth and threatens Richard to stop using magic. Cole is punished by the Avatars for interfering and is forced to live back on earth as Belthazor, he tries confronting Richard at his estate but he has the backing of the Charmed ones and Cole is forced to re-think his plan, he soon realises Leo is an Avatar. Richard has gone back to potion making in order to deal with the threat. Cole returned to the Underworld to gain some allies, Lana lowered Phoebe in to a trap and then it was the confrontation…

_**Tiffany's Cafe**_

The clock had just passed eleven pm now as Phoebe stared solemnly at her captor; she hadn't felt this helpless for a long time. All she could do was sit and stare, clearly she had underestimated the witch she had come to view as a friend in the past year. "How long are you going to keep me here?" She finally asked, breaking the long silence that had preceded them.

Lana was calm, she always enjoyed Phoebe's company and even though tonight she had forced it upon the middle Halliwell sister, she was enjoying the company. After taking a final sip of what was by now her third cup of tea, she smiled to herself as she placed the cup back down.

"I'm not seeing what's so funny about this." Phoebe told her.

"You're keeping yourself a prisoner." Lana cryptically answered. "Do you think I used some kind of power on you? Am I that powerful, I can make a 'Charmed one' do my bidding?"

"I haven't been able to move since you told me not to, so yeah; I guess you are!"

"There's more than one way to skin a cat, that's the expression right?" Lana asked, still adjusting to her new dimension.

Phoebe said nothing; she was getting increasingly confused by the cryptic words emanating from her fellow witch.

"Where I come from, you need more than powers to survive. I spent a lifetime hiding and running. You don't do that in a dimension as tough as the one I was trapped in just by relying on a few abilities. I captured more powerful demons than me on a daily basis. Over there they come in all varieties, not just those punisher ones that presided over the prison. Ultimately Phoebe, you're keeping yourself prisoner. Your mind clearly isn't as strong as you thought, or you woulda walked out of here long ago. This café closes after 2am, so unless you can free your mind you've got me for another three hours sweetheart."

_**The Manor**_

"Leo?!" Chris called out as he orbed in to the living area.

Leo quickly appeared from the kitchen and hushed his future son. "Wyatt's asleep!"

"They want you up there now. I'll stay with Wyatt" The younger white lighter informed his father.

"If the elders want me Chris, they'll summon me."

"Or maybe they'll tell me to send you to them like they just did." A blunt Chris informed him.

Leo had grown tired of the constant bickering he always got in to with Chris, he had tried hard to mentor him but it always seemed like his young protégé was unwilling to listen. "Ok, what do they want?"

"You'll find out when go up there." Chris was giving nothing away, but he clearly knew more than he was willing to share.

"Do we always have to go round and round? What's your problem man?" The elder white lighter was clearly agitated with the young man by now.

"Maybe I don't like you keeping secrets from us all, you are so high and mighty and yet you're not clever enough to hide all your dirty little secrets from me!" A straight talking Chris told him, only raising his voice a little louder.

"Wait, what secrets Chris? What are you talking about?" Leo's emotions had now changed from feeling agitated to feeling confused, the boy clearly knew something but he wasn't sure what.

Chris had calmed down; he didn't want to play his hand just yet as he enjoyed keeping his father in the dark. "They're waiting." He simply told him, walking away.

Leo shook his head, "Watch Wyatt." He instructed, as he orbed out.

_**The Heavens**_

As the elder orbed in to 'HQ' he was surrounded by bright clouds and pillars of white stone that appeared to reach endlessly into the sky, connected by high arcs. It wasn't long until he was greeted by the council, three men and two women all wearing matching white and gold robes. "I don't appreciate you passing messages to me through other white lighters." Leo bluntly informed the council.

"So you still consider yourself a white lighter, Leo?" A grey haired man asked, standing in front of the remaining four council members. "Or are you an Avatar?"

"So that's what he was referring to…" A thoughtful Leo said aloud, referring to his previous conversation with Chris. "What ever I may be, I will always be a white lighter first, Kheel." He informed them, defending his actions.

"Was that a confession?" Kheel questioned.

"There's nothing to confess, what am I guilty of?" Leo replied.

"You mean besides turning your back on those that gave you a second chance?" A blonde haired woman also questioned, stepping along side her leader.

"I joined the Avatars because like us they want to live in a world without evil."

"We don't know their true intention for humanity Leo, only they do!" Kheel shouted at the man whom was now being perceived as a traitor. "…And you had no right to band with them!" He continued shouting.

"Have I ever let you down in the past? I don't know what Chris has been telling you but you need to trust me, I'm doing what's right."

"As an elder…" The blonde haired woman replied, "You should have brought this to us right away, and as a council we will decide the best course of action just like we have always done and will continue to do." The council members all looked to one another and nodded.

"You have made your choice and in doing so left us with none." Kheel informed. "You're an outsider now, Avatars are not white lighters and white lighters are not Avatars."

Leo knew what was coming and shook his head in denial, "No, you're making a mistake Kheel I can helps us all, I can…."

Before he could continue he was struck by lightening bolts that were being fired from the palms of his elder colleagues, lifting him off his feet and on to the ground. Leo winced in pain as shards of smoke lifted from his body. "Don't banish me..." He pleaded, but it was too late as he looked up and at the familiar surroundings of the manor.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
